Ella usó mi corazón como trampolín
by SilentDrago
Summary: Secuela de "Solo son lágrimas". Tras su ruptura, Futaba está dispuesta a olvidar su amor por Kaoruko y seguir adelante, pero Kaoruko no piensa dejarla ir.


**Hola a todos, aquí SilentDrago. Pasó más tiempo del que esperaba, pero por fin está aquí algo que les debía. Tiempo atrás, hice una encuesta en mi página de Facebook sobre si querían que _Solo son lágrimas_ tuviera continuación. Bueno, hay que acatar las decisiones. Hasta ahora, es mi historia más larga en este fandom y la primera en la que uso la tercera persona. Sin más dilación, los dejo por ahora y los espero abajo.**

* * *

**Ella usó mi corazón como trampolín**

**POV Futaba**

Le prometí cuando éramos niñas que siempre estaría con ella y que la apoyaría para que se convirtiera en una estrella… No pude cumplir esa promesa.

Kaoruko siempre fue una artista talentosa y era fácil darse cuenta de ello. No sé cuándo fue exactamente que me enamoré de ella, pero cuando pasó, no me lo cuestioné; después de todo, he sido su mejor amiga desde la infancia y siempre le tuve cariño; pero en serio, ella nunca se dio cuenta de cuán doloroso y agotador es amarla. Su egoísmo y egocentrismo salen a relucir en momentos importantes, y no recuerdo una sola vez que me haya preguntado por mis sueños para el futuro. Siempre eran ella y su deseo de convertirse en la artista más grande de la nación. ¿Acaso no pensó que yo también quería destacar en el escenario? ¿Que quería brillar y emocionar al público? Creo que no. Hice muchos sacrificios por ella y nunca recibí algo de crédito: dejé Kioto para acompañarla a Tokio, obtuve una licencia para motocicleta para llevarla a la academia todas las mañanas, y aun así… A veces pienso que yo era la única que estaba enamorada y que ella se aprovechó de mis sentimientos para que cumpliera todos sus caprichos.

Aún no me has mostrado el lugar más brillante de todos a pesar de mis acciones… Creí que cambiarías después de que fui a buscarte para que no regresaras a Kioto… Ahora siento que pequé de ingenua.

Kaoruko, me cansé de ser tu sirvienta. Yo también quiero algo mejor para mí y voy a luchar por eso, por mis sueños de estrellato. Es verdad, no cumplí la promesa que te hice, pero tú no me dejaste… Lo peor de todo es… Lo peor de todo… es que a pesar del enojo que tengo contigo y de haber sido yo la que terminó nuestra relación…, sigo enamorada de ti.

**POV general**

Desde la ruptura, Futaba se estaba quedando en la habitación de Claudine. La mitad francesa no puso ninguna objeción; entendía perfectamente lo que su amiga estaba atravesando. En cuanto a Kaoruko, se quedó en el cuarto que antes compartía con Futaba, tratando de convencerse de que lo ocurrido no era más que una pataleta y que pronto volverían a estar como siempre.

_\- Futaba-han… Ella no puede vivir sin mí._

Sin ir más lejos, Kaoruko actuaba como siempre en la academia, presumiendo de sus habilidades frente a todas las demás. No obstante eso, y a pesar de creer que las cosas entre ambas se restablecerían, derramaba unas cuantas lágrimas antes de dormir, aprovechando que nadie la veía ni la escuchaba. De más está decir que ahora se iban y regresaban de manera independiente, algo extremadamente tortuoso para una persona tan perezosa como Kaoruko.

Ninguna de las dos involucradas se hablaba o interactuaba, llamando la atención de todas aquellas que no estaban enteradas de los hechos.

\- ¿Qué les habrá pasado a Kaoruko-chan y a Futaba-chan? Ellas siempre están juntas –dijo Karen un día.

\- Sea lo que sea, está afectando su desempeño –señaló Junna–. Nunca las había visto tan descoordinadas.

Aquello era verdad. Ninguna de las dos era capaz de recordar los pasos, pero era Kaoruko la que parecía tener los mayores problemas. Por supuesto, no dejaría que la vieran como una artista débil, por lo que tras cada fallo, daba un resoplido arrogante y lo intentaba otra vez.

\- ¡Isurugi-san, otra vez no entraste a tiempo! ¡Lo mismo va para ti, Hanayagi-san! –exclamó la profesora Sakuragi al ver un nuevo error.

\- Lo siento, maestra. Trataré de que no vuelva a ocurrir –dijo Futaba. Kaoruko, por su parte, solo lanzó un bufido.

Las clases transcurrieron de la misma manera, y así por varias semanas.

\- ¡Tenemos que ayudarlas de alguna forma! ¡No me gusta verlas así! –mencionó Karen en la sala de estar de los dormitorios.

\- Karen, creo que no debemos meternos –dijo Hikari.

\- Pero… quizás ellas de verdad necesitan ayuda. Llevan días distraídas –comentó Mahiru.

\- Opino igual que Kagura-san. Sería de muy mala educación entrometernos en asuntos ajenos –fue la respuesta de Junna.

\- No lo sé… Tal vez deberíamos saber un poco más, Junna-chan. Hay que ayudar a las amigas cuando están en problemas –dijo Nana mientras rodeaba el cuello de su novia con sus brazos, haciendo que esta se sonrojara.

\- Nana…

\- ¡Yo sabía que Banana estaría de mi lado! –exclamó Karen.

En medio de la conversación, Futaba se acercó a las chicas.

\- Buenas tardes, chicas –las saludó con un visible agotamiento.

\- ¡Futaba-chan!

Las chicas la rodearon como una bandada de buitres a un cadáver, para desconcierto suyo.

\- Dinos, ¿qué pasó entre Kaoruko-chan y tú? –preguntó Karen.

\- ¿Hay algo en lo que podamos ayudarte? –la secundó Nana.

Viéndose acorralada, la pelirrosada decidió hablar:

\- Pues…

* * *

\- ¡¿QUÉ?! ¡¿EN SERIO PASÓ ESO?!

\- Sí… Kaoruko y yo terminamos.

La sorpresa invadió a todas las chicas.

\- Mientras tanto, me estoy quedando con Kuro.

\- ¿Y Tendo-san lo sabe, Futaba-chan? –preguntó Karen.

\- Por supuesto que lo sabe. Kuro no le ocultaría algo así. Además, no quiero más problemas; con los que tengo con Kaoruko me basta.

Mientras Futaba les contaba a sus amigas sobre su ruptura, Tendo Maya, la estrella de la academia, caminaba por los pasillos. Al pasar cerca del baño, vio salir de ahí a una tensa Kaoruko. Estaba claro que la peliazul había estado llorando, pues se limpiaba sus humedecidos ojos en ese momento.

Sin saber que ya no estaba sola, la de Kioto gritó furiosa:

\- ¡Futaba-han, la broma llegó demasiado lejos!

\- ¿De qué broma estás hablando, Hanayagi-san?

Sobresaltada, Kaoruko se encogió y miró a quien le habló.

\- Tendo-han…

\- ¿Tiene que ver con tu problema con Isurugi-san?

La peliazil lanzó un bufido algo infantil.

\- Esa Futaba-han… No entiendo que pasa con ella.

\- ¿Entonces ella no…?

\- ¡Futaba-han no ha terminado conmigo!

La explosiva respuesta de Kaoruko y sus ojos humedeciéndose de nuevo fueron suficiente evidencia para que Maya corroborara lo que ya sabía.

\- Claudine me puso al tanto de todo hace unos días. Isurugi-san se está quedando con ella.

No entendía muy bien la causa. Quizás fuera el tono calmado de la castaña o saber que Futaba estaba pasando las noches con alguien más. Sea lo que fuere, Kaoruko comenzó a sentir cómo la rabia la poseía.

\- ¡¿Y lo dices tan tranquila?! ¡¿Qué pasaría si Kuro-han intenta propasarse con Futaba-han?!

\- Yo confío en Claudine –respondió Maya con una ataraxia envidiable.

La peliazul desvió la mirada mientras sus labios tiritaban.

\- ¿Recuerdas lo que te dije cuando casi regresaste a Kioto? Te dije que debías ser lo mejor que pudieras ser por el bien de aquellos que te apoyan… Eso no aplica solo al teatro.

La chica se llevó la mano al corazón mientras cerraba los ojos. Una sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios también.

\- Yo no puedo asegurar que sea la mejor novia que puedo ser, pero cuando miro el rostro de Claudine mientas estamos juntas, me doy cuenta de que estoy haciendo un buen trabajo.

No era que quisiera dudar, pero Kaoruko no se convencía de que alguien tan seria y enfocada en sus metas como Maya tuviera un lado cariñoso, por lo que emitió una risita un tanto burlesca. No tener a Futaba cerca estaba causando sus efectos.

\- ¿Qué pasa?

\- Es que… tú… haciendo cosas así… Y Kuro-han…

\- Pues… sí. Más aún, Claudine es más cariñosa que yo –dijo pensando en los abrazos que la rubia le daba cuando estaban solas.

Aquella confesión comenzó a rebotar en el cerebro de Kaoruko como una pelota, obligándola a ver una realidad que siempre había evitado o, más bien, que pretendía ignorar. Incluso las más serias y competitivas de la academia eran capaces de mostrarse amor. ¿Cómo le había demostrado ella su amor a Futaba? Solo con una caja de sus dulces favoritos en primer año. Había caído de nuevo en el error de creer que tenía garantizado el amor de la pelirrosada nada más por el tiempo que llevaban juntas, y ahora estaba pagando las consecuencias.

_\- Le dije que le mostraría el lugar más brillante… Que nos esforzaríamos juntas después de lo que ocurrió en la audición de la jirafa…_

\- ¿Estás bien, Hayanagi-san? –preguntó una preocupada Maya.

\- … Sí, mejor que nunca, Tendo-han –respondió Kaoruko un minuto después. Todavía tenía los ojos húmedos, pero sonreía a pesar de eso. Percatarse de la verdad definitivamente la había ayudado.

\- Futaba-han no ha roto conmigo… y me aseguraré de que no lo haga nunca –se dijo con confianza antes de lanzar una risilla burlesca.

* * *

\- Kuro, ¿alguna vez te has enamorado de alguien que te haya utilizado?

\- ¿A qué viene esa pregunta?

\- … Siento que así fue mi relación con Kaoruko. Yo la amaba y ella amaba lo que yo le daba.

Claudine agachó la mirada, sintiendo pena por su amiga.

\- Pues no. Maya es la única persona de la que me he enamorado y ella nunca me ha utilizado.

A pesar de esa respuesta, Futaba empezó a pensar que quizás la castaña sí utilizaba a la rubia, pero de una manera diferente. Kaoruko la usó como trampolín para sus propios fines, pero Maya usaba a Claudine como su motivación para ser estrella. Era como si la mitad francesa pusiera las manos para que Maya se impulsara a un sitio más alto, y una vez que la mencionada Maya estaba ahí, estiraba las manos para ayudar a Claudine a subir.

\- … Perdón por preguntarte algo así –dijo la pelirrosada mientras se preparaba para dormir.

\- Futaba, sé que sigues sintiéndote mal por lo que pasó con Kaoruko, pero deja que las cosas fluyan naturalmente. Trata de sacar lo positivo de esta experiencia. Quién sabe, tal vez puedas utilizar eso como motivación para mejorar como artista.

Quizás Claudine tenía razón, pero aun así, no podía evitar pensar en cómo estaría su exnovia sin ella. Si tan solo la peliazul le hubiese mostrado algo de cariño, algo similar a lo que ella siempre le dio… Todo eso quedaría en meras especulaciones. De todas formas, los sentimientos que aún tenía por Kaoruko seguían afectándola fuertemente.

\- Procura no pensar mucho en lo malo, ¿sí? Ahora a descansar. Mañana será otro día de clases y necesitamos energía. Buenas noches.

\- Buenas noches, Kuro.

Ya con la oscuridad envolviendo la habitación, Futaba dejó salir un par de lágrimas.

_\- Kaoruko… Ojalá las cosas hubiesen sido diferentes _–pensó mientras trataba de conciliar el sueño–. _De alguna forma, tengo que dejar que estos sentimientos se vayan._

* * *

"Futaba-han, ven a la sala de tatami cuando terminen las clases. Te estaré esperando".

No cabía duda de quién había escrito la carta que dejaron frente a la puerta de la habitación. Solo una persona le decía "Futaba-han".

_\- ¿Qué estará planeando?_

Su cabeza le decía que ignorara la dichosa carta y siguiera con el proceso de olvidarse del amor que sentía por Kaoruko, pero su corazón no dejaría que eso ocurriera tan fácilmente. Al final, y a pesar de que quería dar vuelta la página, decidió que iría a la sala de tatami para ver qué tramaba su ex.

Al terminar las clases, Futaba fue al lugar de reunión. No había nadie al llegar.

\- Kaoruko, ya estoy aquí. Sal de donde quiera que estés.

La chica comenzó a recorrer la sala con suspicacia. Seguía sin encontrarse con Kaoruko, por lo que pensó que esta quería jugarle una mala broma. Molesta, decidió marcharse.

\- Kaoruko, no tengo tiempo para jugar. No sé dónde estás, pero me voy de aquí.

En eso, casi como un fantasma, apareció la persona que estaba buscando. La peliazul vestía un kimono floreado y llevaba un abanico en su mano. Se veía realmente muy elegante, una auténtica _Yamato Nadeshiko_.

\- ¿Kaoruko?

\- Futaba-han, no puedes irte de mi lado, en especial porque no he pagado mi cuota todavía.

Sin música ni ningún efecto de sonido, la peliazul comenzó a hacer una danza tradicional con su exnovia como único público. Al verla danzar, Futaba recordó muchos momentos que vivieron juntas, así como también lo que le atrajo de ella. Kaoruko podía ser floja, egoísta y desconsiderada; pero a pesar de ello, todavía tenía sus cosas buenas; lo sabía bien después de todos esos años de convivencia, aun si trataba de negarlo. El corazón de la pelirrosada empezó a latir con fuerza y sus mejillas se tiñeron de rojo; pero de todas formas, ella trató de contenerse: no quería verse con la guardia baja frente a Kaoruko.

_\- Recuerda, Futaba, tú terminaste con ella. Tú fuiste la que rompió. No te dejes engatusar. No puedes seguir sintiendo este tipo de amor por ella_ –pensaba.

\- ¿Y bien, Futaba-han? ¿Qué opinas de mi impecable presentación? ¿Eh? ¿Futaba-han, qué te pasa?

La aludida estaba en cuclillas llorando a mares. Por más que lo intentara y por más que se sintiera utilizada, no podía acabar con sus sentimientos por Kaoruko.

\- ¿Por qué?... ¿Por qué?... ¿Por qué… tengo que aguantar tus caprichos?... ¿Por qué… debo hacer lo que dices?... ¿Por qué… no puedo dejarte ir?... ¿Por qué… no puedo… dejar de amarte?

Las lágrimas no dejaban de brotar, pero fue en ese momento que Futaba recibió algo que no esperaba para nada: un cariñoso abrazo de Kaoruko.

\- ¡¿Kaoruko?! –exclamó sorprendida.

\- Perdóname, Futaba-han.

La pelirrosada solo se dejó envolver por los brazos de tu ex. Sentía que si decía algo, arruinaría el ambiente.

\- Aún hay cosas que tenemos que cumplir. Las dos. No dejaré que te alejes de mí, no antes de enseñarte el lugar más brillante, esta vez de verdad.

Tras mucha confusión, Futaba acabó correspondiendo el abrazo de Kaoruko. Era el punto de partida para conversar sobre los problemas entre ambas.

* * *

\- ¿Qué? ¿Kaoruko-chan y Futaba-chan volvieron?

\- Eso escuché –le aseguró Hikari a Karen.

\- ¡Genial! ¡Esas son muy buenas noticias! Verlas separadas era muy raro.

La información se difundió rápidamente por los dormitorios, llegando a los oídos de otra pareja, una rubia y una castaña, que la recibieron con alegría.

\- Realmente me alegro de que volvieran, aunque extrañaré las charlas nocturnas con Futaba –señaló Claudine.

Tras asegurarse de que estaban solas, una seductora Maya le dijo al oído:

\- Puedo darte algo mejor que una charla durante las noches. ¿No lo crees?

La mitad francesa debía admitirlo: aquello era tentador. Pasar la noche con una amiga era una cosa y pasarla con su novia era otra. Aun así, no pudo evitar sonrojarse.

Yendo con Kaoruko y Futaba, las cosas comenzaban lentamente a mejorar entre ambas. Por lo mismo, la pelirrosada regresó a su cuarto original, y aunque la peliazul no lo admitiera abiertamente, estaba más muy feliz.

\- Bien, es hora de un nuevo comienzo para nosotras. Espero que no lo arruines, Kaoruko.

\- ¿Crees que lo voy arruinar? Qué poco me conoces, Futaba-han.

\- Justamente porque te conozco es que lo digo.

La reacción a eso: Kaoruko tomó el rostro de Futaba y besó sus labios de la forma más romántica que pudo.

\- Vamos a mejorar juntas, Futaba-han.

\- Kaoruko… –dijo la pelirrosada ilusionada y sorprendida.

\- Y voy a pagar mi cuota con creces.

\- Kaoruko…

\- Por supuesto, yo seré la que llegue a la cima como la mejor. Planeo darte un espacio para que me acompañes después.

\- … No sé por qué no me extraña lo que acabas de decir –comentó Futaba, disipando su fantasía romántica.

De todas maneras, una pequeña sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios. Sabiendo cómo era la personalidad de su novia, aquello era prácticamente una muestra de afecto.

* * *

**Hasta aquí la historia. No olviden dejar sus reviews.**

**Si he de ser sincero, la Kaoruko de esta historia me pareció un tanto voluble, pero viendo sus reacciones en el capítulo que se centra en ella y Futaba, no me pareció tan descabellado verla así, sobre todo si se considera que no tiene a Futaba cerca. En cuanto al final, las situaciones cómicas no eran parte del plan, sino que surgieron en el camino. Después de que todo el resto de la historia se centrara en el drama (incluyo _Solo son lágrimas_ en esto), decidí dejarlo así como muestra de que las cosas empezarían a mejorar para todas. De ustedes es la última palabra sobre si funciona o no.**

**Recuerden seguirme en Facebook y Wattpad.**

**Sin nada más que decir, SilentDrago se despide de momento.**


End file.
